


Blessings

by orphan_account



Category: Hornblower
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little AU that came about from pondering Kennedy as a captain. In Forester's novels, Kennedy makes a brief appearance and isn't mentioned again, so his story will have played out differently than it did in the TV movies. The section titles are from 'Blessing the Boats' by Lucille Clifton.</p>Also, <a href="http://black-hound.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://black-hound.livejournal.com/"><b>black_hound</b></a> drew <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/black_hound/pic/0002epkq">Captain Kennedy</a> and it is completely amazing and wonderful. Look at him! It's just exactly right.
    </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU that came about from pondering Kennedy as a captain. In Forester's novels, Kennedy makes a brief appearance and isn't mentioned again, so his story will have played out differently than it did in the TV movies. The section titles are from 'Blessing the Boats' by Lucille Clifton.
> 
> Also, [](http://black-hound.livejournal.com/profile)[**black_hound**](http://black-hound.livejournal.com/) drew [Captain Kennedy](http://pics.livejournal.com/black_hound/pic/0002epkq) and it is completely amazing and wonderful. Look at him! It's just exactly right. 

**I. may the tide that is entering**

Captain Kennedy came aboard on a wet September morning, a broad-shouldered man who ignored the swift tugging of the wind and read aloud his orders to the company directly. He spoke like a gentleman, refined and clear, yet also like a man accustomed to large ships, and seemed to be taking the measure of everyone at whom he looked. 

He dismissed the hands without ceremony or speech before turning to find his first lieutenant at his shoulder. 

"Mr Parker."

"Yes, sir." 

"I understand we are waiting upon a number of supplies."

"Yes, sir, portable soup, in the main. I have a midshipman at the Victualling Office seeing to it, sir."

Kennedy nodded slightly, the faint drizzle beginning to silver the edges of his bicorne. "Once it is all aboard, including our intrepid midshipman, report to me. I intend to make sail before the weather worsens."

"Aye aye, sir."

That was to be the extent of their first meeting; Kennedy turned away to his cabin without another word.

 

**II. carry you out**

During those early days in the _Phaeton_ Parker kept a silent tally of his new captain. 

The differences between them, at least superficial, were not difficult to discern. Kennedy was fair where Parker had the black hair that was common in all his family. The captain was older, too, by perhaps a ten year. When Parker stood beside him, Kennedy's gold epaulette brushed just below Parker's shoulder.

Kennedy was also a reading man. He must have kept half his sea chest for books, for it seemed everytime Parker entered the captain's cabin he would find a different text settled on the desk like the ship's cat, sitting at his ease upon some cask or cot. Parker did not think of himself as a great reader, though he possessed a number of bound copies and had been well-schooled, this being due largely to the generosity of his uncle, a curate who had no children of his own and a very fine education. This was real fortune: Parker had always been without wealth, but did possess a handsome and respectable aunt with whom a well-connected curate could fall in love without much disgrace.

 

**III. beyond the face of fear**

The _Phaeton_ having been obliged to put into Portsmouth, Lieutenant Parker could not but feel pleased at the prospect of fresh food and a warm bed, the opportunity to read a recent edition of the _Chronicle_, and perhaps to sit a moment and write to his brother in Somerset. Rain had been their constant companion along their return to England, and a mist that seemed to obscure the mind as well as the sea. The streets of Portsmouth were also wet, though here at least was a chance of dry clothes and society. 

Kennedy, austere and quiet, had joined Parker in the boat to go ashore though they had parted once past the docks -- for a moment Parker had held the idea of engaging his captain in conversation, but Kennedy left his side with alacrity and it was perhaps best he had not the chance. The captain could be a man of few words, and Parker was often left uncertain as to whether or not his companionship was truly appreciated.

 

**IV. may you kiss the wind**

A copy of the _Naval Chronicle_ had returned with them from Portsmouth, ensuing a brief discussion of the latest movements of the fleet, as well as other matters.

"I noticed the report from the _Sutherland_, sir," Parker said, recalling that Kennedy had mentioned that ship's captain some few times.

"Yes. It appears she has been greatly occupied on the south coast these past months."

"Captain Hornblower seems a fine officer, sir. I have heard a number of grand tales of his exploits."

A weary smile appeared on Kennedy's face, his eyes fixed distantly upon the desk before him. "They are most likely true, I assure you," he said. "He is the best of officers. The very best."

Parker contemplated this rare approbation while Kennedy stood and poured wine. 

"He has certainly done much for England, sir. And garnered much for his crew."

"The former more appealing to you than the latter, I suppose," Kennedy responded.

Parker smiled quickly. "Yes, sir. Though I would not begrudge our luck should a prize ship sail into our path."

"I fear we are more likely to happen upon a packet ship."

Four bells beyond the closed doors: the watch had changed. Parker's attention, usually bent upon the captain by discipline and habit, felt dulled by tiredness and lingered on the thought of returning home with prizes. There was only his brother who would profit from it now; his sister gone these ten years and Parker with no wife of his own. In all probability some one or two captures would not make for a great difference in their lives, God willing he was always able to find a posting at sea. 

Kennedy shifted a chart upon his desk and returned to his chair. 

"I suppose the men are becoming restless,' he said. There was an open book turned face down on the wooden surface between them. "We shall drill them on the morrow."

"Aye aye, sir. They'll get a good deal more restless before we see land again." 

"Convoy duty is not the grand adventure some of them hoped for."

"Certainly some might dream of being aboard a ship such as the _Sutherland_, sir, yet there are those grateful for the work, however it comes." Parker hesitated on the thought that came foremost to his mind. Kennedy lately encouraged a sharing of opinion from his lieutenant, yet he could be stern and distant, almost haughty, as often as not. "I would not trade my own position on the matter of wealth or excitement," he added.

"You should not turn from a chance to serve with a man like Captain Hornblower, Mr Parker," Kennedy said, unexpectedly. "I am certain his lieutenant is aware of his fortune."

"Yes, sir," Parker allowed. "As I am aware of my own."

The sounds from the deck hung around them and seemed stretched by the silence of the cabin; Parker noted the mild rain which had been upon them all day had eased further. 

Kennedy turned the conversation to the latest reports on Bonaparte, and the fortune of those on the _Sutherland_ was not mentioned again.

 

**V. open your eyes to water**

Bringing the captain the watch report one morning, Parker discovered another small divergence between them. Kennedy was marking in his journal when the door opened, and he bade Parker sit across from him. He seemed lost in thought as he took numbers down, scrawling out the familiar _W, NW_. Light was falling over his shoulder, whiting the paper and sinking into the dense line of the quill; the skies had cleared during the night, the _Phaeton_ now rolling indulgently upon the sea.

The cabin was quiet, and there were faint scars on Kennedy's resting hand, pale and unpredictable, like lines on a chart.

 

**VI. in your innocence**

"He was granted a letter of marque, sir," Parker said, gazing through the glass at the full-bellied sloop bearing to windward. 

"Yes," Kennedy replied slowly. "But if he thinks it will keep us from him he's a fool."

Parker lowered the glass and turned, frowning. 

Kennedy's gaze flickered over to him, and when he spoke his tone was definite. "I do not abide pirates, Mr Parker, even those that masquerade as privateers. Their attack on the _Hamilton_ will not go unchallenged."

The wind gusted, cooling their faces briefly and carrying away the sounds of the crew at work.

"Any prisoners we take will be turned free in England, sir." 

"Quite possibly. But perhaps it will remind them to be slower with their guns in the future."

"I suppose we could transfer them to the _Tonnant_, sir," Parker suggested after a moment, and Kennedy looked pleased. They had left the _Tonnant_ and the Admiral Lord Exmouth not six days past.

"Pellew would have me strung as a new jib if we attempted to do so, Parker, do not doubt it."

There was a new light in Kennedy's expression then; he looked speculatively into the rigging, and the moment seemed to linger in the fore-noon heat. The sloop was tacking, having seen the _Phaeton_ with her proud white ensign streaming out behind.

"Call all hands," he ordered. "Bring her hard to larboard."

 

**VII. sail through this to that**

Archibald Kennedy did not rise further in rank, as some might have expected. He took a round of grape-shot late in a fiercesome engagement and was to be found immediately lying amongst the blood that coloured the deck. The _Phaeton_ emerged from the battle victorious, but without her captain. 

His erstwhile lieutenant, James Parker, had seen to his burial at sea before making for port. It was there, under a high clean sky, that Parker first met the Admiral Lord Hornblower, and there he first felt that someone in the world shared his particular grief.


End file.
